What about the states?
by AnimatedPotatoe
Summary: You have seen the countries, but what about the states? What do they do in the background? What is their history? You might just find out... or not! Main characters will be Ocs Texas and Beijing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello all countries, welcome to the world meeting" said America, waving to everyone to sit down. Suddenly the door to the meeting room burst open and two figures appeared. It was the states Oregon and Texas riding on a rainbow unicorn with skull tattoos all over it.

"Hello countries and other people we don't care about at all!" shouted Texas, raising a bazooka into the air.

"We are here to crash the meeting!" Texas said; jumping off the rainbow tattooed unicorn.

"Texas you idiot!" They aren't supposed to know that!" Oregon whispered to Texas loudly, whacking him in the head with the rainbow tattooed unicorn somehow. Suddenly Obama ran inside the room and said "OH YEAH!" America knocked him out and kicked him out of the room.

"Okay, Texas, I know that you want to be part of the meeting, but you're a state...and why did you bring that guy with you?" America asked, pointing to Oregon.

"You don't remember me?" Oregon asked his eyed tearing up.

"Uhhh...nope!" America said, scratching his head lightly. Texas glared at him and England said, "Geez America! I know that you can be an idiot at times, but that's obviously the little state you bought a while back..." Oregon looked a little hopeful and nodded his head for England to continue. "Madagascar!"

"I'm Oregon!" sobbed Oregon. Organ exploded and stomped out of the room. Japan raised his hand, but America shouted "NOT NOW JAPAN, NOT NOW!" Japan put his hand down, looking a little bit disappointed.

"Look at what you've done to Madagascar!" cried Texas, pointing the bazooka at America. America backed away from Texas and the unicorn suddenly exploded, leaving sparkles where is last was.

"Stop being a blond!" screamed Canada. He began to freak out and shouted "I- I can't do it anymore! You're all so stupid!" and then he ran and crashed through the window, falling on Oregon who just happened to be outside.

"Okay, does anyone else have anything else to say?" America asked, looking at everyone inside the room. Italy raised his hand.

"Yes Italy?" America asked with a raised eyebrow.

"PAAASSTTTTAAA-"

"NO! HAMBURGERS!" screamed Texas, throwing a hamburger at Italy. The hamburger knocked Italy out of the window and fell on Canada and Oregon.

"Okay...this is just getting too weird." muttered Germany, getting out of his seat.

"I agree with you." said a voice. Germany jumped and looked around.

"Who was that?" He asked nervously.

"Me, the creator of this fan fiction...mwah ha ha!" TheDarkLordCreator laughed evilly, suddenly appearing there.

"I like pie!" Pangaea randomly said. Everyone in room went silent.

"P-Pangaea...how long have you been there?" France asked.

"I've been here the whole time"


	2. Chapter 2

First there was silence...and then there was an OREGAN...screaming in the night. (: T) Next to him was Texas. Texas leaned closer to Oregon and whispered to his ear "Pangaea knows where you live..."

Suddenly Pangaea appeared next to Texas and said "Yes, I do know where you live" Once again a scream rang through the night and Oregon sat up and saw that he was in his room. He looked around and jumped. Texas and Pangaea were right next to him wearing creepy smiles on their faces.

"That wasn't a dream..." Texas and Pangaea said together.

**Gosh, sorry this is such a short chapter… D:**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere far_ far_ away from Europe in the new world, there was a tribe who suddenly got interrupted from their nice delicious meal by a certain somebody…

"Ola! I am here to make this place a colony!"

It was the Spanish Nation, Spain.

"**Dude, leave us alone!" **The Indians began to yell at the Spaniard. Sadly, he thought they were cheers of gratitude and happiness.

…

"And that how I, the awesome Texas became Spain's colony!" finished the state, closing an old huge book.

"But… That can't be all!"

Texas looked over to the person who spoke with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Do ya mean… You _actually _want to hear more?"

Oregon frowned at Texas and tried to peer over his shoulders at the book.

"H-hey! Why is there a magazine?!" He shouted at Texas, pointing at the magazine that was tucked into the book.

"Well ****, umm... "He spluttered, "BYE!"

Whoosh! And he ran out of the attic as quick as wind.

…

Oregon sighed and looked back at the massive book that somehow landed into an old cardboard box that was nearly breaking from the added weight.

"I guess I should put the book back in its rightful place… Eh?"

As Oregon went to the cluttered corner of the attic, the book fell from the box and something from it caught his attention. It was a piece of cloth that was hanging from the side of the box. Oregon moved a pile of newspaper that was near the pile and sat down. Grabbing the cloth, he saw that it was twice the size of his hand. There were a single red handprint in the middle of it with the word _teyshas _written messily just below it.

"Texas… Huh? There's something on the back."

He turned the cloth over onto the palm of his hand and saw more writing. It read…

"Friendship…"


End file.
